Bacterial DNA has immune stimulatory effects to activate B cells and natural killer cells, but vertebrate DNA does not (Tokunaga, T., at al., 1988. Jpn. J. Cancer Res. 79:682-686; Tokumaga, T., et. al., 1984, JNCI 72:955-962; Messina, J. P., at al., 1991, J. Immunol. 147:1759-1764; and reviewed in Krieg, 1998, In: Applied Oligonucleotide Technology, C. A. Stein and A. M. Krieg, (Eds.), John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York, N.Y., pp. 431-448). It is now understood that these immune stimulatory effects of bacterial DNA are a result of the presence of unmethylated CpG dinucleotides in particular base contexts (CpG motifs), which are common in bacterial DNA, but methylated and underrepresented in vertebrate DNA (Krieg at al, 1995 Nature 374:546-549; Krieg, 1999 Biochim. Biophys. Act 93321:1-10). The immune stimulatory effects of bacterial DNA can be mimicked with synthetic oligodeoxynucleotides (ODN) containing these CpG motifs. Such CpG ODN have highly stimulatory effects on human and murine leukocytes, inducing B cell proliferation; cytokine and immunoglobulin secretion; natural killer (NK) cell lytic activity and IFN-γ secretion; and activation of dendritic cells (DCs) and other antigen presenting cells to express costimulatory molecules and secrete cytokines, especially the Th1-like cytokines that are important in promoting the development of Th1-like T cell responses. These immune stimulatory effects of native phosphodiester backbone CpG ODN are highly CpG specific in that the effects are dramatically reduced if the CpG motif is methylated, changed to a GpC, or otherwise eliminated or altered (Krieg et al, 1995 Nature 374:546-549; Hartmann et al, 1999 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 96:9305-10).
In early studies, it was thought that the immune stimulatory CpG motif followed the formula purine-puine-CpG-pyrimidine-pyimidine (Krieg et al, 1995 Nature 374:546-549; Pisetaky, 1996 J. Immunol. 156:421-423; Hacker et al., 1998 EMBO J. 17:6230-6240; Lipford at al, 1998 Trends in Microbiol. 6:496-500). However, it is now clear that mouse lymphocytes respond quite well to phosphodiester CpG motifs that do not follow this “formula” (Yi et al., 1998 J. Immunol. 160:5898-5906) and the same is true of human B cells and dendritic cells (Hartmmann et al, 1999 Pro. Natl. Acad. Sci USA 96:9305-10; Liang, 1996 J. Clin. Invest. 98:1119-1129).
Several different classes of CpG nucleic acids has recently been described. One class is potent for activating B cells but is relatively weak in inducing IFN-α and NK cell activation; this class has been termed the B class. The B class CpG nucleic acids typically are fully stabilized and include an unmethylated CpG dinucleotide within certain preferred base contexts. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,194,388; 6,207,646; 6,214,806; 6,218,371; 6,239,116; and 6,339,068. Another class of CpG nuclei acids activates B cells and NK cells and induces IFN-α; this class has been termed the C-class. The C-class CpG nucleic acids, as first characterized, typically are fully stabilized, include a B class-type sequence and a GC-rich palindrome or near-palindrome. This class has been described in co-pending U.S. provisional patent application 60/313,273, filed Aug. 17, 2001 and U.S. Ser. No. 10/224,523 flied on Aug. 19, 2002 and related PCT Patent Application PCT/US02/26468 published under International Publication Number WO 03/015711.